


First Time

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, Community: masskink, F/M, First Time, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Omega 4 relay, Thane must take the lead - turns out, it's Shepard's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an unfilled prompt on the Mass Effect Kink Meme. Takes place immediately after the end of the Thane love scene in Mass Effect 2.
> 
> Original prompt:  
> "I would love to see a fic where for whatever reason FemShep is a still a virgin the night before going through the Omega 4 relay. So when her LI comes up to visit it's also FemShep's first time. I would really like to see Thane as the LI because I head canon that he hasn't slept with anyone since Irikah. Also I think he would consider it a honor that she would trust him that much."

Thane has not known Shepard for very long, all things considered. But since he met her, since he fell in love, he has known her to be many things. She is diplomatic. Compassionate. Determined. She is a destructive force and a saving grace; always poised, always so confident. So when their kiss is broken, and she pulls away from him with uncharacteristic shyness, concern ripples quietly through his mind as though a pebble were dropped in still water.

Her eyes are downcast and her breathing has quickened; her hands tremble slightly. He has never seen Shepard nervous before. A gentle finger beneath her chin tilts her face up to his and he gives her an inquisitive look, but says nothing, content to wait until she's ready.

He can sense the tension coiling in her shoulders until she finally works up the nerve to explain. "Thane, I— I want you. But I should tell you, I've never..." Exhaling sharply and turning to face the bed, she folds her arms and trails off, unsure and a little frustrated.

His hands, deadly under most circumstances but tonight so careful, so reverent, reach out to her. One slips in front of her, around her waist, and he steps up beside her, her arm pressed to his chest. The other faintly traces her ear, tucks her lush hair behind it. His lips are almost close enough to kiss the smooth skin behind her jaw when he prompts her.

"Never been with a drell? I wouldn't have expected you had, nor have I been with a human."

A defeated sigh, and her voice is barely more than a whisper. "No, I've never— been with _anyone_ ," she manages, looking away for a moment. "There were a few times where it seemed like... but it never worked out. I want to, I do. I just don't know..."

After so many years of training himself to be prepared for the unexpected, it's difficult to truly surprise him, but she has. He straightens and she turns in his arms, reaching up, twining her hands behind his neck, but she still can't quite look him in the eye. He's humbled by the woman he sees before him; this Shepard is tentative, has made herself vulnerable. His heart fills with his love for her, her trust in him.

"You do me an honor I do not deserve, siha," he murmurs, "but we can simply rest — unless you are sure."

Her skin is silk under the calloused fingers ghosting across her brow. Over her temple, down her cheek, before finally brushing over her lips. They part slightly at his touch, and she looks up, finally able to meet his gaze. The confirmation is clear as day in those eyes he loves, still a bit timid, but certain.

Arms sliding back around her, he pulls her in closer. His promise, made in the form of a single slow kiss at the crook of her neck, elicits a contented sigh.

"In that case," he purrs into the hollow of her throat, "we will figure it out together."

It's been ten years since Irikah, ten years since he was last with a woman. He had thought he might be somewhat shy about being with someone new. But now, with Shepard finally in his arms, he is surprised again, this time by how easy it is for him to take the lead. He knows she needs him to, and there is nothing he wouldn't do for her.

His lips and tongue work in concert at her throat, slowly painting a line of kisses up to her jaw. Muscles flex under his fingers as they roam up and down to explore the contours of her back. When his hands carefully tug the hem of her shirt up and touch the warm skin at her waist, she tenses slightly, and he pauses.

"It's okay, don't stop," she whispers, "I'm just, ah— nervous."

"Don't be," he replies, "I could never find you anything short of amazing." He strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers; she leans into his touch.

He has to back up half a step to remove his jacket and vest, but when she realizes what he's doing she's suddenly tense again, hesitant and unsure. Catching her forearm, he kisses the inside of her wrist, brushes his fingers over her pulse until she's able to meet his eyes once more. He brings the back of her hand to his lips and holds it there, willing her to understand that she has nothing to fear.

When he lets go, she reaches up to touch his face, running her fingers over the hard ridge along his cheek. He hums a little in approval, but soon needs to make an adjustment — what she's doing isn't unpleasant, but it also isn't the kind of touch he's aching for.

"Hmm... not quite," he says gently, grasping her hand and moving it lower, guiding her to his frills. "Try— _mmm_." The sudden rumble in his chest is so strong, so deep, that it makes her gasp. Encouraged, she moves her fingers in another stroke, slower this time but with more pressure. It nearly makes his knees buckle, and he groans aloud.

"Thane, what happens if I..." Her voice is curious but doesn't finish her thought. Instead, she pulls his head down and slides her tongue along the brilliant magenta folds. The rumble becomes a growl and it takes all his willpower not to throw her down on the bed right then, tear off her clothes, ravish her body. He breaks away, breathing hard, and kisses her deeply instead.

She brings her fingers back to continue teasing him, but he manages to get himself under control. When he starts to undress this time, she doesn't shy away, though she hesitates briefly. He keeps his eyes in contact with hers while he peels off the jacket and vest. Once again stroking her wrist, he places her hand over his heart.

"Look, siha." Finally, she looks down at his bare chest, takes in the unfamiliar sight of him and blinks once. An expression of pleased surprise lights up her face.

"Stripes," she says softly, and traces her fingers over them.

"Yes," he smiles back.

Her face clouds over a little. "I don't have anything like this about me, not even a tattoo. I'll be very dull in comparison." This insecurity is part of what has been making her so wary.

"Whatever I see will be you," he reassures her, "and nothing could be more beautiful to me."

She kisses him then, crushes her lips to his and slips her tongue into his mouth. He meets it with his own, tasting her, nipping at her bottom lip and wrapping his arms around her. She's feeling the effects of his venom now and sways on her feet; his body steadies her. Feeling her pressed up against him is heaven, and he's suddenly very aware of the heat rising in his gut, the earlier chill long forgotten.

Finally returning his hands to their intended path, he moves them up her sides, pushing her arms up and pulling her shirt over her head. She wears nothing underneath. Her flesh is pebbled, nipples hard, and she shivers with the cold and still some anxiety, locking her arms around his neck again.

Her moan is exquisite when his mouth closes over her nipple. Sweeping with his tongue, sucking and lightly pulling with his lips, he elicits sounds from her more divine than he could have imagined. When he eventually stops for a moment, she's panting and clinging to him. Her body has melted against his, and her hips press forward against his erection which strains to be freed.

About strip off his pants, he's beaten to the punch by her clever hands tugging at his fastenings. At first he's pleased to see that she seems to be over her initial case of nerves, but soon she's fumbling with his myriad straps and buckles, unable to get them fully undone. "Here, let me—" he starts, just as she curses the complexity of drell fashion. Two pairs of hands work at the clasps together, and only succeed at getting in each other's way.

They stop and exchange a look, hers a furrowed brow, his an amused smile. Her face clears when she hears his chuckle and she even joins him in laughing at their predicament. Then, an invitation — she looks up at him through her eyelashes and moves to undo her own buttons and zipper. When she's done, she slides everything off and steps out of the pool of her clothing. The sight of her standing there, naked and demure, only intensifies the heat he's feeling inside.

She plucks at his clasps again and it's enough encouragement for him to mimic her action, pushing his own pile away with one foot. A step forward and she takes his hands in hers; another step sideways and she's pulling him onto the bed. She lies back, and even though she brought them here, she looks like she's ready to jump to her feet at the slightest provocation. Clearly, she needs to relax, and he has an idea how to do it.

He sends up a silent prayer of thanks that he invested the time to review the material Mordin gave him regarding humans. The scent of her arousal is strong in his nose when he settles himself between her legs — musky and a little sweet; he can't wait to taste her. Dropping soft kisses on her thighs, he looks up at her when he reaches her hip, watching her closely. Waiting.

She takes a deep breath and it's shaky when she exhales; her voice is shaky, too. "Okay," she nods, and closes her eyes.

As soon as she does, his mouth is on her. There's no slow buildup this time; he wants to drive all thought from her mind. He pulls the flat of his tongue over her without preamble and she cries out. Hands instinctively grip the back of his head and bring him in closer. She's already so wet that the taste of her is overwhelming his senses, and he can't withdraw, but doesn't want to. The point of his tongue swirls in tight circles around her clit, coming close but never quite making contact; her hips rock up into him.

He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her wider, and slips a finger into her. A groan tears from the back of his throat when he feels how unbelievably tight she is. He thrusts ineffectively into the mattress once, imagining what it will be like to be surrounded by her. He's lost like this for a second before her moaning brings him back to the present, and he collects himself enough to focus on the task at hand.

Sliding first one finger, then his two webbed ones, in and out of her slowly, his lips and tongue explore her folds. She writhes beneath him and he clamps on with his mouth so he can move along with her. Breathy moans growing ever higher in pitch tell him he's on the right track, and he's sure she's close.

The circles he's making with his tongue become smaller and smaller, until he finally connects with her clit at the same time that he thrusts his fingers deep inside her. Her own fingers twist and grip in the sheets; her back arches wildly. Her beautifully desperate cries turn hoarse and erratic. She grinds into his mouth as he suckles her, and comes with a jerk of her hips and an explosive moan.

She twitches slightly as he's bringing her down, softening the touch of his tongue but still licking lightly, easing his hand back and resting it on her thigh. When her breathing begins to slow, he leaves one last chaste kiss in her curly hair before moving up to lie next to her.

She's still got her eyes closed, only opening them and turning to look at him when he touches his palm to her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like we should have done that a long time ago," she mutters. She blinks, surprised at her own answer, but grins and laughs, then stretches up to kiss him. It makes him happier than he would have guessed to see her like this, her earlier apprehension now gone, so much more comfortable and relaxed with him.

Braver, too, he realizes — she's rolled on her side to face him and one hand is roaming his body even as her lips are still on his. He breaks the kiss to look at her, and this time she meets his eye with a look of curious intent; she wants to explore him, discover the shape of him, and she's determined to do so. She reaches the flat plane of his stomach but goes no further, scraping her nails across his scales and then resting her hand there.

His hips push forward, wanting her, and she leans in to hover above his frills, close enough that he can feel her hot breath on the soft skin when she speaks in a low voice.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

His reply is wordless. Another growl escapes him and his hand moves of its own accord, grabbing hers and pulling, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She looks down at their joined hands while he uses them to pump slowly, deliberately; a soft hum of pleasure issues from her throat. He squeezes her hand on his cock into a tighter grip, making sure she knows how hard he is.

"Do you feel that, siha?" he rumbles. "That is what you do to me." A sharp intake of breath is released as a sigh, and she nods, squeezing again herself. He lets go, raising his hand to stroke her freckled shoulder, leaving her to her devices.

She lets go, too, and he stirs at the loss of her touch, his eyes searching hers for any uncertainty that might have returned there; he finds none. Instead she's smiling, this time she reassuring him.

"I want to see you," she explains. His chest thrums with pleasure in answer. "In fact..."

It seems she has decided she needs a better vantage point for whatever she's about to do. Slipping down, she brings her head level with his hips before she gets back to work. Eyes roam along with her hands as she drags a fingertip over the scales that cover his hips and surround his cock. Their color gradually changes; emerald green becomes creamy yellow which turns to a soft pink around his base, the skin of his length quickly flushing darker to match his frills. She delights in it, mimicking the spiral pattern of his ridges with her touch.

"God, Thane," she says with wonder, "it's— you're beautiful."

He chuckles quietly, so low he's not even sure she can hear it. The thrumming in his chest has changed; where before it was a simple sound of pleasure, now it has become a harmony of tones expressing amusement, affection, love. He knows her ears aren't able to understand it, and resolves to make sure he expresses it to her every day, by whatever means necessary. She should never doubt what she means to him, how he feels about her, that he will always be hers.

For now, though, he simply combs his fingers through her hair and smiles, and for now, that's enough. She smiles back, then returns her attention to him, going back to the grip she used before and stroking slowly, picking up the same pace he'd started her on. Her hand gliding back and forth over his cock might be the most arousing thing he's ever seen. A soft moan winds its way out of his throat; he tips his head back, both sets of eyelids closed.

As a result, he is caught off guard when she takes his cock into her mouth.

Groaning, head snapping back down, his hands fly to the back of her head, fists balling in her hair. He's careful not to apply any pressure, struggles to control his hips which want to thrust forward into her mouth. He wants her to do this on her own terms. But oh— her tongue sliding over him, silky lips wrapping around him, engulfing him in her hot mouth — it's new to him, the way a human feels, and it's almost more than he can handle. He grits his teeth and clings to her for dear life, the only thing keeping him afloat as the waves of pleasure threaten to overtake him.

She has no idea what she's doing to him — or maybe she does. She runs her tongue slowly all the way from his base to his tip, then gives the head one last lick, catching a bead of fluid there. He's left helpless, panting and gasping for breath. When he's finally able to open his eyes, she's slid back up next to him, and he sees a smug look on her face. He is powerfully reminded of the human phrase _the cat that ate the canary_.

"Tastes good," she offers, "like citrus. Sweet, but sharp. Delicious." She licks her lips playfully and gives his cock another squeeze.

"I'm glad that you like it," he replies. A quick roll and she's under him, her hands caressing his sides. He uses his knees to spread her legs a little wider, wide enough for him to fit between them again. He rolls his hips and slick warmth greets his cock as it slides through her folds.

Dipping his head down, he showers kisses on her neck, on her collarbone, on her hard nipples. His ministrations earn him a series of quick sighs and throaty moans. She can't distinguish the sound coming from his chest that means _desire_ , but she can hear the purr in his voice, feel it vibrate against her skin. "Is there anything else I can do that might please you?"

He doesn't stop what he's doing to let her answer and is instantly rewarded for that decision. The way her words sound, punctuated by pleasure that he's bringing her, is like nothing else.

"Mmm, I— ohh— yes. I want— I want you inside me."

He does stop, now, and raises himself to his elbows. A slow, gentle kiss, then he reaches down, guides himself to her entrance. Thus positioned, he brings his hand to her face, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone, searching her eyes. They're suddenly shy again, and he doesn't move, won't move until she's ready. She closes them for a moment, then with a deep breath, she opens them, looks him in the eye, and nods.

He nods back, and yet still, he waits. He wants to be in her, move in her, more than anything, but he needs this moment first. This isn't just his first time since Irikah, it's his first time with _her_ , with Shepard, and he wants to savor this, be sure every single second of it is committed to his perfect memory. He pushes strands of hair back from her face, brushes his lips over hers, rests his forehead against hers.

He's about to speak when she steals the words from his lips. "I love you, Thane."

"I love you," comes his answer, and his heart is full all over again.

He kisses her one more time, then starts pushing into her. As he knew they would be, her walls are incredibly tight around him, and even as wet as she is he has to move agonizingly slowly to avoid hurting her. Carefully, he moves deeper, inch by torturous inch, until he's fully sheathed in her. He lowers his forehead to her breastbone and fights the urge to come right then; he feels like an inexperienced schoolboy, and he supposes that in a way, that's just what he is.

When he finally manages to calm himself, he looks to Shepard. For her part, she is sprawled out on the bed, arms akimbo, head turned to the side while she breathes so hard she might have just been in heavy combat. Her legs are locked around him, heels digging in, keeping him buried inside her. A kiss between her breasts, a light sweep over the corner of her jaw, and she turns to him, meeting his eyes.

The sensation of just being still inside her was intoxicating enough, but when he starts thrusting into her, the heat that's been building inside him multiplies and he can practically feel it radiating off his skin. His perception of the world narrows, and there's nothing but the two of them, the sound of her ecstatic moans, the tension coiling in his body. She's so beautiful, his warrior angel, his siha, and he thanks all his gods for the gift of her.

He can't resist kissing her as he moves within her, can't stop his hands from touching her wherever they can, and he doesn't really care to try. Groaning, gasping, he runs his hands up her arms and twines his fingers with hers; somehow, they fit together effortlessly. She's tightening around him, the tone of her cries spiraling upward again, headed for another peak. He doesn't think he'll last much longer, but he wants to see her come again.

Picking up his pace, he thrusts with greater force, and it's like someone has flipped a switch. Shepard's whole body is suddenly trembling and writhing beneath him, and her hips are tilting up to meet him so that he fills her completely. Her eyes are screwed shut but her mouth is open and whispering his name between moans, head thrown back, back arched.

He pushes even harder, hilting himself in her with each thrust, and he feels her walls clench down on him at the same moment she cries out, very nearly a scream. Watching her come beneath him is enough to send him over the edge he's been flirting with for so long now, and he spills himself inside her with a ragged moan and one last deep thrust.

They're both gasping for air now, and he presses his forehead to hers again for a moment before slipping out of her. Rolling to his side, he snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her close, her back flush with his chest, and they lie still for a while, not speaking, just enjoying the closeness while they recover.

Eventually, they're both relaxed, breathing returned to normal. Shepard is tracing patterns lightly over the arm he has clasped around her; he's nuzzling her neck and planting gentle kisses along her shoulder. She stirs a little and tilts her head in his direction to address him.

"We _definitely_ should have done that a long time ago," she says, and they share a quiet laugh. "I can't wait to try it again."

"I look forward to it," he answers with a smile.

A pause, then she speaks again, timidly this time. "I'm glad it was you."

"As am I. I am honored that you chose me, siha." His arm closes tighter around her, crushing her into the curve of his body briefly before letting go. He rakes his fingers through her hair and kisses the back of her neck.

"Thane," she begins, then hesitates. There is clearly still something on her mind.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow... the relay. I'm— I'm afraid, too. Not that something might happen to me, but that I'll lose you. I don't want to be without you."

"You won't be," he murmurs. "Even if the worst should come to pass, know that I will always be with you."

She nods faintly and laces her fingers through his, pulling his arm around her snugly. They fall asleep still entwined, taking their comfort from finally being together in every way possible.


End file.
